I have found my Soul Mate
by ldsandctr
Summary: Alex is the Vampire King and he has been looking for his Soul Mate for 600 years. Mary is a 18 year old human girl trying to finsh High School. Well Alex and Mary ever meet? If they do meet what will happen? Read and you will fine out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Alex POV)

My name is Alex and I am the Vampire King. I have been on the earth for over 600 years but I look like I am 20 years old. As a vampire you have one soul mate. Your soul mate can be anyone human or vampire. Ever vampire out there they will meet there soul mate one way or another. To meat there soul mate it is like destiny is pulling you together without you knowing about it until you see your soul mate. When you see your soul mate you just have this very strong feeling inside telling you that you have found your soul mate. If you soul mate is a vampire then both of you know that you were made if each other but if it turns out that your soul mate turned out to be a human then it is just one sided.

You can say that I have been waiting for my soul mate to come along. I have been looking everywhere for her. Someone that I can open up to and just be me. Someone that will love me for what I am. I know that someone is out there I just have fine her.

As a king you meat a lot of different kinds of vampires and you see lots of humans as well. You would think as a king you would have meat your soul mate a long time ago but that did not happen to me. I am still waiting for her to come along.

I have been setting at one of the most popular coffee stores in a town. The place was called starburst. I just don't know what was so great about it but I came here for two things. The first one was always to see if I found my soul mate and the second was to get away from the palace. I have been in meetings and doing paper work all morning.

I been setting here thinking about what was said in the meetings today not really paying attention to the humans around me because it is always the same thing all of the time the human girls stare and talk about how they wish that they were going out with me. They talk low so that other humans can't hear but a vampire can still hear them talk. Some even try to asked me out but I always tell them no or not interested because they only see the beauty and also that they end up not being my soul mate.

I was at that point thinking about going back to the palace and continue with the paper work that I left on my deck. That is when I show her across the street walking with another girl. At that moment something just went off inside me and I knew that I have finely found my soul mate.

I could not keep my eyes off her. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She had long brown hair and her eyes where green. She also had the most beautiful smile. I was so happy that I have found my soul mate and she was human.

She was walking away from me and I did not want that, so I got up and started to follow her but not that she would notice that someone was following her. When I was following my love I wanted to know everything about her like what kind of person was she. So I started to listen to the conversation that she was having with the other human girl.

(Mary POV)

I was walking home from school with my best friend in the world. We have been together all are life. We were both in are last year of high school and next year she was going out of state to a university and I was going to miss her like crazy.

"So do you know if you are going to the prom with anyone?" Amy said. Amy was counting down the days to go to prom. She already had a date that she was going to prom it was her boyfriend Sam.

"I don't know. I don't know if I am really going. Frist I can't dance that well and I don't have a boyfriend." I told to Amy.

"But you have to go it is going to be so much fun and everyone will be there. And you just mint meet someone there." Amy said with a smile.

"I don't believe that I will meet someone there because who is there they are already seeing someone or already has a date with them."

"Well then let's make a bet on it. If I win and you do meet someone special at prom then you will have to buy me lunch." I looked at her for a moment to think about it. I really was not planning on going but I knew my best friend she will keep asking me to go until I say yes. Every time I do the things she asked I same how have a good time in one way or another.

"Ok it is a deal. I will go to prom by myself to see if I meet that special someone." I smiled at her. Amy just smiled at me and said "You are going to have a good time at prom and you won't be going to prom by yourself you will be with me and Sam."

"Well I will see you tomorrow Amy." I told her when we went are different ways to our own homes.

"Bye Mary I will talk to you tomorrow." Amy wave at me as she turns the corner to go to her house.

After Amy and I took are different ways I have about another 10 minutes' walk to my house. I love walking home with Amy but I also love to walk by myself sometime it gives me a chance to thinks about things. Like Prom. Prom will be next week and now I have to think about what I am going to wear. I knew that I had a couple of dress in my closet that I have. I can pick one of them.

As I was walking home I have this feeling that someone was following me but when I turn there was no one there that I see and I did not hear anyone behind me as well. So I just puss it aside and put on my I-pod to listen to as I made my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Alex POV)

As I have been walking following my love. I had to use my vampire hearing. The vampire hearing can pick up thinks and hear things far away then any normal human can hear. As I walked and hear my love talk to the other girl she had the most beautiful voice. They were talking about this prom thing. If I think about it prom was so kind of dance that schools did.

"So do you know if you are going to the prom with anyone?" The girl that was talking to my love she had short blonde hair. When I heard this I was sad because my love my already have someone that she is seeing and it is not me. Well I have to remind myself that my love is human.

"I don't know. I don't know if I am really going. Frist I can't dance that well and I don't have a boyfriend." When I heard my love said that she does not have a boyfriend it put a smile on my face because I was so happy.

"But you have to go it is going to be so much fun and everyone will be there. And you just mint meet someone there." The girl with the blonde hair said. I did hope my love went because it was a good place that I can meet her and talk with her as well.

"I don't believe that I will meet someone there because who is there they are already seeing someone or already has a date with them." I thought what my love had said and it was true in a way but this time well be different because I well be there and she well be meeting someone and that is me. I just hope that my love went to this prom so I can meet her.

"Well then let's make a bet on it. If I win and you do meet someone special at prom then you will have to buy me lunch." The girl said.

"Ok it is a deal. I will go to prom by myself to see if I meet that special someone." I was happy that the girl did not give up on trying to get my love to go to prom. I just hope that my love won't be sad or mad because she was going to lose this bet. I was already planning on going to prom and she well be meeting that special someone because that well be me.

While I was thinking about my plan my love and the girl was going there different ways. The girl with the blonde hair her name was Amy and my loves name was Mary. I have found out the name of my love and it was a beautiful name. As I continue to follow Mary (my love) I looked at what she was wearing. She had some blue jeans and a t-shirt.

As she walked there were some times that she looked behind her and when she did that I would hid fast. So fast that no human would see me movie that fast. Then she pulled out an I-pod to listen to for the rest of the way.

She came up to this nice looking house. It was a two store and the color of the house was blue. This has to be where my love lived. She went right in the house. I could hear three other heart beats inside the house. I went to a window that looked inside as I looked inside it was one big room. It was the living room, dining room, and kitchen in one. I was in a good spot that they can't see me but I can see them where they were at. Mary put her bag at the front of the stares and went to the kitchen. Her mom was cooking something and her dad was on the laptop at the table. Mary also had a brother he was planning video game on the TV.

I was look at Mary at what she was doing. She got something to eat in the kitchen cabinet. It looked like a snack because it was a small thing not something to feel her up. Her mom said that dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes. Then Mary went to pick her bag up and went up stares. I heard a door close up stares. Then I started to back up from the house. There was a forest connected in the back of the house. So I went in to the forest so that no one can see me.

I wanted to say longer to which my love more, but I knew that I had to get back to the palace before everyone started to look for me. So I made my way back to the coffee place where I left the car. I could of just ran back to the palace because I was a lot faster than any car but we vampires try to bland in to the human world.

As I got to the car I race across the road back to the palace. It was a couple of hours to get back there. As I was driving all I could thing about is Mary. Mary my soul mate I have found you at long last.

Finally I made it back to the palace and I show that my good friend and caption of the guards was waiting out in front. I got out of my car still with a smile on and started walking to the palace. His friend started to say something when he was stop by how his highness was looking.

"Your highness you look really happy then you normally do?" said Ben. His real name is Benjamin but he likes being called Ben.

"Do I really?" said Alex. _Well today was the best day in my life because I have finally found my soul mate that I have been looking for a long time._

"Yes you do. Did something happen today when you were away?" Ben asked.

"Now are you asking as a friend or as my caption of the guards?" Alex said

Ben just looked at him for a minute and then said "Well what one do you want to talk to first?"

"Well I want to talk to my friend first and then I want my caption of the guards latter"

"Ok Alex so as a friend right now what happen to you while you were out this evening." As Ben walked beside Alex as they entered the palace.

"I have finally have found her Ben. It has taking me a long time but I have finally found her." Alex said that with a smile on.

Ben stops right when they went throw the front doors and said "You mean that you have found your soul mate."

"Yes I have and she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen on this planet" Alex said to Ben.

Ben smiled at Alex and slaps him on the shoulder in a friendly way and said "I am so happy for you man. It has been a very long time for you. So tell me all about her? Have I met her before?"

"No you have not met her before because she is a human and a beautiful one at that. Her name is Mary and she has long beautiful brown heir and a beautiful smile." Alex was so happy that he finally was able to tell his friend all about Mary.

"So your soul mate is human. How are you going to meet her and talk to her and try to get her to fall in love with you?" Ben asked Alex.

"Well I was hearing her talk with another human by the name Amy and she is going to this prom. I need to know where this prom well be at. I was thinking that I can go to this prom and meet her and talk to her."

Ben smiled at Alex and said "Well that is a good plan to start with Alex. I know that you can do this. Now I need to talk as the caption of the guards. Your highness that paper works on what you talked about in the meeting this morning come and it is in your office to work on."

"Thank you for telling me. Also I will need you to meet me tomorrow when the sun is coming up. I will be talking you to where Mary lives and I do not want nothing to happen to her because if any of my enemies found out that I have found my soul mate they will use her to get to me and I do not what that to happen." Alex switches to talk like a king.

"Yes your highness I will be her tomorrow when the sun comes up. Do you need anything else your highness?" Ben said to his King with great respect.

"No that is all. You may go now." Alex turned and walked down the hallway that was next to the big stares to his office so that he can start on his work. _I will not be going to sleep tonight so that I can do much work as possible. I can't wait until I see my love tomorrow. I just hope that she will be safe tonight._ Alex was thinks this as he entered his office. You see vampires can choose if they want to sleep or not there bodes don't need sleep like the humans that is way it is a choose for them. 

Alex went right to work and he work all night. He wanted to do as much as possible so that he can have more time witching Mary and not have to think about his work that he has to do.


End file.
